¡Vida, nada me debes,! ¡Vida estamos en paz!
by kaoru-sanz1
Summary: Poema-fic (k&k) Que riendo vivir en paz queriedo continuar con un final feliz una prepectiva diferente de como kenshin ve llegar su final y sus herrores pero tambien tal ves un princio..


Vida nada me debes, Vida estamos en paz

_ Muy cerca de mi ocaso, yo te bendigo. Vida_

_ Por que nunca me diste ni esperanza fallida_

_ Ni trabajos injustos, ni pena inmerecida._

Esta noche ser la ultima ves que la vea, se que estoy muriendo.

Esta noche pediré un solo deseo, reencontrarme nuevamente

Con mí amada kaoru.

Se que mi hijo no me odia pero tampoco me ama, yahiko tenia razón

Yo fui el culpable de todo lo que esta pasando si yo hubiera acabado

Esta guerra conmigo mismo, hubiera sido completamente feliz.

Esta noche será la última en que sienta su cuerpo junto conmigo,

Será la última vez que vea su sonrisa, que la escuche, que la bese….

Maldita sea mi fortuna, he tenido a la mujer de mi vida,

Ala funda de mi espada y nunca me di cuenta y salía huyendo

A otra guerra que no me pertenecía, que lo que realmente debía

Enfrentar era la guerra de mis sentimientos.

Ha hora esta aquí a lado mío, llorando por mi, dios que gran error cometí,

Me fui de su lado y del de mi hijo, para enfrentar una guerra que ya tenia,

Una respuesta…..no se si algún día me perdonara pero se que la amare hasta

La otra vida…

_Por que veo al final de mi rudo camino _

_ Que yo no fui el arquitecto de mi propio destino_

_ Que si extraje las mieles o la hiel de las cosas _

_ Fue por que en ellas puse hiel o mieles sabrosas _

_ Cuando plante rosales coseche rosales._

Kaa…oru…mi amor...te juro aun que sea en otra vida...Pero seremos felices nos volveremos a encontrar...ka- kenshin

No pudo continuar ya que un dedo oprimía sus labios hinchados de tanto toser y escupir sangre.

Kenshin ya no continúes…por favor yo no tengo nada que disculpar...yo solamente se lo mucho que te amo eso lo

Único que me importa….tal ves en otra vida nos encontremos pero por favor en esta no me dejes...Por favor déjame

Morir a tu lado…si tu te vas quien me protegerá me amara me deseara...Kenshin –dijo entre lagrimas ya que ella savia

Que el fin esteba cerca y que la dulce y cruel muerte se llevaría a l amor de su vida y de sus futuras vidas…

Kaoru…- dijo mientras separaba el pequeño dedo delicado de su esposa de sus labios- siempre te amare…

Ashiteru no kobito

Ashiteru mo kenshin –dijo mientras apoyaba en su cabeza en el pecho de su marido esperando a que llegara el final.

_…cierto, a mis lozanías va a seguir el invierno: _

_ ¡Más tú no dijiste que mayo fuese eterno!_

_ Halle sin duda largas las noches de mis penas;_

_ Mas no me prometiste tu solo noches buenas;_

_ Y en cambio tuve unas santas mentes serenas…_

Estas ves si lo cumpliré esta ve si…cumplir mis promesas no dejaren

Que ella sufra otra ves lo prometo, lo juro amor mío por ti por mi por

Nuestro hijo que vivió sin padre por un error mío… en un futuro lo...

Prometo…no lo juro.

_Ame fui amado, el sol acaricio mi faz._

_ ¡Vida, nada me debes! ¡Vida estamos en paz! _

_-2004-_

¡¡¡KENJINNN ACENAR!!! -grito una mujer desde la cocina de una pequeña casa

Todavía no baja mi amor –dijo un hombre mientras se quitaba aquel suéter de color negro.

No le debiste a ver comprado ese juego nuevo lo estas consintiendo mucho-dijo la mujer de larga cabellera color

Escabeche dejando ver su abdomen un poco hinchado por su 2 embarazo de 4 meses.

Deja de hacer desplante que no le viene bien al bebe mama –dijo un chico que no rebasaba la edad de 10 años

Kenjin no seas así con tu madre-dijo el señor mientras los tres se sentaba en una mesa a cenar...

Si papa –dijo mientras se paraba de su lado de la mesa he iba abrasar a su padre

Ya ya kenshin, Kenjin déjense de tanto arrumaco y a comer por que me muero de hambre –dijo mientras pasaba

Una de sus manos por su hinchado vientre...

Todos estallaron en risas...Haber lo que había dicho kaoru...

Esa noche era una noche normal en la casa de himura kamiya….

_¡Vida, nada me debes! ¡Vida estamos en paz! _

_-----_

_Fanfic dedicado especialmente a ti snake gracias por ser mi amigo y cómplice, _

_No hay nada mejor que verte a acompañado en un largo tramo de tu vida,_

_Gracias por leer esta locura y no se olviden de dejar sus comentarios espero verlos pronto _

_Se despide de ustedes:_

_Kaorusanz _


End file.
